Sucesos Fuera de nuestro alcance
by Amber0714
Summary: El dolor parece querer ser parte de la vida de nuestros protagonistas y no quererse alejar de estos. El destino se aferraba a ponerles las peores pruebas que debían superar si querían seguir juntos. Pasen y lean que catástrofe ahora es la que amenaza a nuestra pareja favorita.
1. Incendio

**CAPITULO I: INCENDIO**

 **30 de julio de 2016**

 **Autor: Amber0714**

 **Hola a todos. Espero y me perdonen por no haber actualizado las anteriores historias, pero mientras hacía mi proyecto final de Sistemas Operativos se me vino esta historia a la cabeza y no quería que se olvidará y por eso la subí. No he muerto jejejeje perdón por no traer en esta ocasión la actualización de las anteriores.**

 **Recordándoles que los personajes de Tyrant Who Falls in Love no me pertenecen sin más espero y disfruten.**

La casa estaba en llamas, la puerta por la que había entrado ahora ardía sin posibilidad de poder volver por donde había entrado. Me comencé a asustar, en mis manos resguardaba el álbum familiar y una placa en recuerdo de una madre amorosa. No podía dejarlos atrás de lo contrario hubiera sido en vano el haber entrado el estar en esta situación tan peligrosa.

La situación cada vez era más apremiante, la habitación estaba cada vez más caliente e insoportable, el aire se había vuelto pesado y me era difícil respirar. El humo comenzó a dañar mi garganta que irritada de tanto inhalarlo me provoco una severa tos, mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear debido a éste.

Veía a mí alrededor para encontrar algo para cubrirme y poder salir de ese lugar rápidamente o moriría quemado. Estaba concentrado en eso cuando sentí un dolor insoportable en mi brazo derecho, cenizas que estaban cayendo del techo me cayeron encima y grite de dolor, era insoportable.

- **Aaah, mmmg… Arg ah ah ah.** Trataba de respirar lo más calmadamente posible pues la quemadura hacía más irregular mí respiración pero mis pulmones comenzaban arder debido al humo inhalado.

Como pude me sacudí y vi horrorizado la quemadura en mi brazo. La tentación por tomar la herida con mi otra mano era grande pues quería aliviar la zona afectada para menguar un poco el ardor pero mis manos estaban ocupadas protegiendo un encargo que no pretendía abandonar.

En esta ocasión mis ojos derramaban lágrimas de dolor, en ese momento se hacía más palpable la posibilidad de morir.

A caso iba morir de esta manera…

 **-¡Kanako!… ¿qué paso?** – Veía con real asombro como su casa ardía con furia mientras su pequeña hermana se encontraba frente a esta. Al girarse y ver a su hermano corrió a sus brazos.

 **-Nisan llegas tarde-** lloraba de forma desconsolada.

 **-lo siento… ¿dónde está Morinaga?-** pregunto nervioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

 **-Nisan ¿qué podemos hacer?, sino hubiera pedido que volviera nada de esto estaría pasando**

 **-Cálmate Kanako ¿Dónde está Morinaga?-** volvió a insistir al no haber obtenido respuesta a su pregunta.

 **-Él volvió por las cosas que le pedí y no ha salido-** decía arrepentida y llorando inconsolablemente.

En ese instante Souichi quedó impresionado comenzando a pensar lo peor.

 **-Quédate aquí y llamen a los bomberos, voy a entrar a buscarlo.**

Tomó uno de los baldes de agua que los vecinos traían para tratar de contribuir a apagar las llamas y se lo vacío sobre él. Cuando se encontraba cerca del jardín para entrar por la puerta principal, una explosión proveniente del interior de la casa lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia de la casa, golpeándose fuertemente contra el pavimento de la calle.

La onda de expansión de la explosión lo dejó aturdido y se quedó unos segundos tirado en el suelo sin saber que había pasado. Al reaccionar se levantó de forma rápida siendo rodeado por las personas para auxiliarlo.

 **-¡MORINAGA!** gritó apenas se había incorporado. Trato de lanzarse contra las llamas para volver a intentar entrar a la casa, pero las personas ahí presentes lo detuvieron contra su voluntad pues las llamas estaban ahora fuera de control. El incendio había cobrado más fuerza y no había forma de entrar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí la actualización, disfruten.**

En unos minutos más las sirenas de los bomberos ensordecieron el lugar, los hombres trabajaban de forma rápida y organizada.

Varios bomberos entraron a la casa de inmediato al enterarse que una persona se encontraba dentro aunque la mayoría de los presentes dudaban que aún siguiera con vida.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales para Souichi se convirtieron en horas, hasta que un bombero salió pidiendo más ayuda por parte de sus compañeros, el pelilargo no sabía que estaba pasando así que se a cercó para entrar a la casa pero fue detenido por su hermana que jalaba de su manga.

- **Nisan, deja que ellos se hagan cargo. Los bomberos traerán a Morinaga-san.** Decía la niña para evitar que su hermano se expusiera al peligro ya no estaba muy segura si pensaba con coherencia después de ver la explosión y saber que algo le podría haber sucedido al peliazul.

Después de 5 minutos de haber arribado los bomberos el fuego había sido controlando y estaba cediendo. Esto fue aprovechado y se adentraron a la casa ya que sus otros compañeros aún no habían salido. De la ambulancia que llegó bajaron varios paramédicos, los cuales se acercaron a Souichi al ver sido informados por las personas que este había sido arrojado por la explosión de la casa. Este los ignoró sólo observando la puerta de la casa esperando impaciente la aparición de su compañero.

Pasando unos minutos más aparecieron los bomberos con su compañero en hombros. Souichi se aproximó corriendo rápidamente pero lo hicieron retroceder los paramédicos que se acercaron con el material de primeros auxilios. El peliazul fue recostado en una camilla para subirlo de forma inmediata a la ambulancia.

Al verlo Souichi casi se desploma. La apariencia que tenía el ojiverde lo entristeció, traía una grave quemadura en su brazo derecho, su ropa y cara estaban manchados de humo y cenizas. Pero lo que detuvo su corazón del susto fue lo que informó el bombero:

- **No está respirando-** dijo de forma rápida una vez puesto en la camilla, los paramédicos lo subieron a la ambulancia y le pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro y comenzaron a darle masajes cardiovasculares. Cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia y esta salió rumbo al hospital.

Souichi no se había movido ni reaccionado después de lo que escuchó de los bomberos se quedó estático aun cuando los paramédicos pasaron junto a él dejándolo atrás. No se percataba del constante tironeo que su hermana le proporcionaba a su brazo para que saliera de su estupor.

La niña lloraba tratando de traer de vuelta a su hermano.

- **Nisan, por favor reacciona tenemos que ir al hospital para estar con Morinaga-san… Nisan por favor escúchame.-** En este último grito Souichi volteó a ver a su hermana sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Mientras tanto los bomberos seguía extinguiendo el humo en su casa, un bombero que estaba entre los que sacaron a Morinaga se acercó a ellos y le entrego un álbum de fotografías.

La niña y el pelilargo se le quedaron viendo asombrados.

 **-El muchacho lo tenía sujetado fuertemente en su pecho cuando lo encontramos. Al parecer quedó enterrado entre los escombros del techo que se desplomo, esto fue antes de la explosión lo que provocó que estuviera protegido en cierta forma de esta.-** Souichi lo recibió sin decir ni una palabra. Al girarse para irse al hospital entre la gente reunida pudo ubicar a un joven que ya había visto antes, uno que le tenía la mirada encima y sonreí de medio lado.

Souichi al reconocerlo salió corriendo hacia él, el joven quiso correr pero fue alcanzado de inmediato por Souichi.

 **-Maldito bastardo, como te atreviste… si tenías algún problema conmigo debiste venir a mí-** Comenzó a golpear al otaku que en una ocasión le rompió el celular el mismo en el tren. Su hermana Kanako y algunos bomberos se aproximaron para quitárselo de encima, el joven ya estaba desmayado y seguí siendo golpeado por Souichi.

 **-¡Suéltenme este bastardo fue el que le prendió fuego a la casa!-** Gritaba mientras era sujetado por un bombero desde la espalda.

-¡ **Hijo cálmate!, llamaremos a la policía… tú solo cálmate-** Lo trataban de controlar mientras el pelilargo se movía de forma desesperada en su brazos y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

 **-Nisan… en estos momentos tenemos que ir con Morinaga-san, él nos necesita-** La pequeña estaba sumamente asustada y las reacciones de su hermano solo la alteraban más. No sabía si Morinaga estaba vivo o muerto y sabía que su hermano estaba también asustado.

 **-Nosotros nos encargaremos de entregarlo a la policía y estos lo interrogen, ustedes vayan con su familiar al hospital. No se preocupen por nada más chicos.-** El bombero al ver la reacción del peligris se compadeció del chico pues él sabía que había un alto porcentaje que el otro joven no sobreviviera.

Sin decir más Souichi se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos. Su tía de forma sigilosa se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo poco a poco una vez estuvo de pie lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba mientras su sobrino lloraba desconsoladamente.

- **Vamos hijo, Morinaga-kun nos espera en el hospital-** Acarició un par de veces más su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo y lo llevó hasta un taxi que ya esperaba por ellos cerca del lugar de los acontecimientos.

Souchi comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras llevaba a su hermana de la mano…


End file.
